The present invention relates to a securing equipment for a heat dissipater of CPU, and more particularly, to one which can be secured to a holding member of the heat dissipater to fix the heat dissipater in position with ease and in such a way as to allow the heat dissipater to be mounted on the CPU with even pressure.
CPU would produce a large amount of heat when working, and the large amount of heat has to be dissipated, otherwise the CPU is likely to break down or get damaged. Therefore, a heat dissipating element is fitted onto the CPU to dissipate the heat produced by the CPU when the CPU is working.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional securing equipment for a heat dissipater of a CPU includes two securing elements 30, each having a flexible elongated pressing part and connecting ends 301 and 302 at two ends of the elongated pressing part. The connecting ends 301 and 302 each has a hole 3011 and 3021.
The heat dissipater 10 takes the form which has a base part 101, and several radiating fins 102 spaced in the base part 101. The heat dissipater 10 is provided with a holding member 40, which is secured to the main holding board (not shown) of a computer and formed with securing protrusions 401 and 402 sticking out on two lateral edges thereof. An electric fan (not shown) is fitted adjacent to the heat dissipater 10 in the computer for dissipating the heat traveling through the radiating fins 102. The heat dissipater 10 is mounted on the holding member 40 with the elongated pressing parts of the securing elements 30 being positioned on top of the radiating fins 102 and the connecting end holes 3011 and 3021 being connected to the securing protrusions 401 and 402 of the holding member 40. Thus, the bottom of the heat dissipater 10 abuts the top of the CPU fitted to main holding board of the computer with a pressure so as to allow the heat of the CPU to pass through the fins 102 to be dissipated. Furthermore, heat dissipating ointment is applied over the top of the CPU for heat to travel to the heat dissipater with increased speed.
However, the securing element 30 is found to have the following drawbacks:
Firstly, the user of the computer has to remove the securing element by means of suitable tools such as screwdrivers for permitting the heat dissipater 10 and the CPU to be removed for maintenance, replacement, or upgrading thereof. Consequently, the securing element is likely to get deformed by the screwdrivers after many times of removals which are possible because computers are upgraded very frequently nowadays.
Secondly, the heat dissipating ointment applied over the top of the CPU would become unevenly distributed between the top of the CPU and the bottom of the heat dissipater because the securing elements are connected to the securing protrusions 401 of the holding member 40 from one end first and the other end after. Consequently, the effect of the ointment is reduced. In addition, the heat dissipater is likely to be mounted on the CPU with uneven: pressure due to a slight change in the shape of the connecting ends of the securing elements, reducing the speed of the heat of the CPU traveling to the heat dissipater.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a securing equipment for a heat dissipater of a CPU, which can be secured in position and removed from the secured position very easily, and which can help the heat dissipater to be mounted on the CPU with even pressure.
The securing equipment of the present invention includes a holed main body and a movable connecting element. The main body has downward-sticking connecting parts at a rear end, and is separably connected to the holding member of the heat dissipater with the connecting parts engaging rear securing holes of the holding member, the heat dissipater is positioned in the holding member with the bottom abutting the top of the CPU.
The movable element includes a control part, and a front connecting part having a pair of upward-sticking portions pivoted to an upper part of the control part. The control part is pivoted to the front of the main body from a lower part so as to be pivotable between a vertical locking position where the upward-sticking portions stand upright in a locking position and a substantially horizontal position where the upward-sticking portions is moved to a sloping unlocking position. Downwards-sticking hooked portions are formed on the front connecting part, and are fixedly connected to front securing holes of the holding member when the upper-sticking portions are pivoted to the locking position, so as to cause the main body to be pressed against the top of the heat dissipater. The main body is further provided with resilient pressing elements on the bottom; the pressing elements are constantly positioned in a horizontal position so as to not cause the heat dissipater to be pressed against the CPU with uneven force when the control part is pivoted from the unlocking position to the locking position.